iFuture: An iCarly Oneshot
by numbuh777
Summary: Slightly AU, at least from the POV of the original show. Some time in the series' future, Freddie goes running, and a girl is waiting for him. His girlfriend. Who is it? Carly? Sam? Read to find out! A gift to the iCarly Fan Fiction community for 2011. Remember to R&R!
1. The Story

Happy 2010! A little late, I know, but better than never. How was your New Years?

I thought that this might be a lovable little oneshot / drabble (Never knew what that was) for all your viewing pleasure. If you want more, please check out my other stories through my profile.

I really hope all of you enjoy this. If so, please leave a message or a review. If you don't, leave one anyway. Basically, say whatever you want: Questions, comments, snide remarks - but please remember to R&R.

And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show, as we present:

_iFUTURE_ - _AN iCARLY ONESHOT_

* * *

_**Location: Seattle Community Park  
Time: 1730 Hours**_

If one were to have exited their house around this time of the day, they would have marvelled at the cool late afternoon breeze and the clear skies, broken only with several patches of clouds that provided some shade, and be thankful for such a perfect afternoon. One would also have not been surprised to find the streets largely empty of Seattle's youth population, due to the fact that most of them preferred to spend such a beautiful day inside playing games such as World of Warlocks on their Pear Products.

Thus, if that one were to pass by the park, they would have been surprised to discover that the park was not entirely deserted, but contained two individuals that definitely fit within the 'youth' range. One was seated upright on the benches, dressed in shorts and a hoodie that covered up a pink Penny-Tee that read '_Iguana Mozzarella_'. As the hood disguised all features, only the general shape of the person's figure and the pink shirt hinted that it was a girl. She was watching the second character, a brown-haired boy in running shorts, sneakers and a 'Seattle High' jersey pounding the running track.

That in itself was an unusual sight for those who knew the boy. Fredward 'Freddie' Benson, technical producer of the popular webshow iCarly, was known for his academic genius and technological prowess. Not his athletic ability or desire. In fact, because of his late entry into puberty, he had been punched, teased, given wedgies, and christened 'King of the Dorks', all by his best friend/worst enemy/co-host of iCarly, Samantha 'Sam' Puckett. He occasionally fenced, and ran only when he was either late for class or trying to avoid Sam.

But today's run was a much needed one, Freddie thought to himself as he sped on. Seattle High had an annual fitness test for gym class in a week that he needed to pass, lest he got held back a year. One of the parts of the test included completing a 2.4km run within twelve-and-a-half minutes. The problem was that he could barely make thirteen. So, to avoid failing gym and possibly earning himself some derisive comments from his teacher and classmates, he came here to practice. And already the last month of training had paid off. Freddie could now make twelve-forty easily, and it seemed that this last week would be enough to shave off the remaining seconds.

Freddie was rounding the track, observing the few trees beside the stadium and wondering why more people didn't come outside to enjoy nature, when, with a start of surprise, his eyes fell upon the girl sitting on the park bench opposite, watching him from far. Grinning as he recognised the hooded figure, the Benson boy gave a short wave. The girl waved back, causing him to grin all the more at his girlfriend.

Despite the three months and eleven days they had been dating, Freddie still found it hard to believe that they had got together, so much so that every romantic moment between them felt like a dream. He had been chasing after the titular host of their webshow, Carly, for so long, he was surprised when the girl of his dreams asked him out.

And he never looked back.

Of course, there were many who were just as surprised as he was. Spencer, Carly's older brother, nearly knocked over his sculpture of seventy-five snow globes in shock when he heard the news, because of course his sister hadn't told him. Mrs Benson, Freddie's neurotic, over-protective and occasionally insane mother, nearly fainted when she heard, because she was of the opinion that association with that female paramour had led to 'her little Fweddie-bear' sustaining multiple injuries, including one too painful for her to recall.

But that, Freddie argued to himself, was how his mother was like with all of Freddie's 'associations'.

As Freddie was now dating one of the iCarly hosts, the other had been convinced she was in an alternate universe when she was told the news first. After waking the girl from a near-dead faint by dumping a glass of water over her, she spent the whole day alternating between striding around, pinching herself, and muttering something that included the words 'aliens', 'time-warps' and 'impossible to believe'. But when all that was done, she sat them both down and asked Freddie's new girlfriend: "Since when did you love _Freddie_?"

Though Freddie could recall every single word of that answer, he didn't need to. His own feelings were enough. For he now had his perfect girl that he loved, and somehow, incredibly, she felt the same way.

Life could not be any better.

With a sharp burst of speed, iCarly's technical producer sped through his mark for the finishing line, stopping his timer on his watch/PearPod Nano as he did so. He grinned, panting for breath, as his girlfriend sauntered up to him, folding back her hood to reveal a cascade of brown hair.

"Twelve minutes, fifteen seconds." Freddie panted, gratefully accepting the water bottle that his brunette paramour handed to him. He took a swig as she spoke, casually tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear: "Looks like you'll be fine for the test on Monday."

Freddie smiled, looking at his perfect girl. "How long till the bet's over?" he asked.

The girl frowned for the first time. "Two more days. I can't wait. But enough of that. Time for a smoothie!"

Grinning, Freddie took her hand and led her towards _The_ _Groovy Smoothie _to buy some drinks. He glanced at her face and, despite her blushes, stared into her eyes, wondering again what good things he must have done in a former life, if karma existed, to deserve this.

He never told her this, but her eyes contained a spark that showed the unbridled energy and exuberance inside her. Her eyes were his favourite colour that, unlike her hair, could never be altered with dye. They would stay that colour forever.

Blue.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I hope none of you flame me for the twist - that is just good writing.

Remember to check out my other stories, and leave a review!

_**- AGENT619**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone.

How you all doing?

I'm numbuh777, also known as agent619. You may remember me from _'A Collection of iCarly Episodes'_, a not-so well known fanfic that includes many stories in the life of the iCarly characters...or perhaps not. After all, judging by the amount of reviews posted, only three or four people bother to read it.

Notwithstanding, I'm posting this Author's Note to, well, clear up some misconceptions in this story. By the reviews on this and _'A Collection of iCarly Episodes'_, on which I also posted this short story, some were still confused over who the mystery girl was. For those who managed to work it out on their own - outstanding. For those who relied on the final word to realise who it was, good for you. For those who still don't know who she was, well, this Note is for you.

[SPOILER ALERT!]

* * *

* * *

The mystery girl is Sam.

Since I'm a Seddie shipper, it's not Carly. It's Sam.

Got that?

Are you shocked? Surprised even? Well, you shouldn't have been. The thing is, it should have been quite clear - after all, there were several hints during the story, as well as circumstantial evidence. Perhaps now might be a time to go back through and re-read it to find them. For those who care about these things, I shall list the hints and evidence that pointed to Sam. For those who don't, you probably have exited the page in disgust now and gone on to read more Seddie, Cibby, or even worse, Creddie fanfiction. The ones who read the latter are probably cursing me for fooling them anyway.

But, in order, here are the things that should have tipped you off:

1. I** am a Seddie shipper**. If anyone had taken the time to read _'A Collection of iCarly Episodes', _I have said that I ship Seddie. Big clue there.

2. **The shirt Sam was wearing.** Pink may hint that it was Carly, but as can be seen in 'iSam's Mom', Sam had also worn a pink Penny-Tee. The main thing was the words: _Iguana Mozzarella_. Consider this: Why would I, the author, have mentioned that the hoodie covered up the shirt, but yet mentioned the word on it? Answer - They must be important in some way, even more comedic effect. The words _Iguana Mozzarella_ connote two things: A scaly reptilian animal, and food. Which of the two girls does that sound more like? But either way, this is purely circumstantial, which brings us to:

Oh, and by the way, though paragraphs 6-9 hint Creddie, it is possible to interpret them either way.

3. **All of paragraph 10.** Mainly the last line. Heck, the last word. _Freddie._

Think about it. If it was Carly dating Freddie and Sam was the one interrogating, the emphasis, I think, would be on the 'love'. Either way, the emphasis wouldn't be on 'Freddie', because, well, we all know that Freddie _loved_ Carly. The fact that the emphasis is on 'Freddie' means that it must be a surprise to the other girl that the first was dating **Freddie** - and who fit that bill most of all?

4. **_"...But enough of that. Time for a smoothie!"_** Circumstantial again, but who is more likely to say that? Carly or Sam?

5. **Brown hair.** Hah! You thought that this was the final nail in the coffin for Seddie, right?

Wrong.

Simply that, if the Creddie shipper had not stopped reading and excitedly pumped their fists in the air, spraying their Peppy Cola like champagne, they would have read this sentence: _"Her eyes were his favourite colour that, unlike her hair, could never be altered with dye." _Wait, what was that? Dye?

Earlier on in the fic, there was a reference to a bet. While the connexion is not really obvious, it should be now - Hair dye...a bet...do I need to spell it out for you?

6. **The last word.** Even if you totally disagreed with everything I said before, the last word would have shot down all hope in the world. Blue eyes. It is a staple in the iCarly fandom that Sam's eyes are blue. And thus, it is Sam. Enough said.

* * *

If anyone has any questions, queries, or concerns, or you just want to flame me for being a Seddie shipper, please leave me a review/comment and tell me. Goodness knows that I need interaction with the iCarly community.

**_- NUMBUH777_**


End file.
